


Tauriel for With Hearts More Proof than Shields

by hobbitystmarymorstan (DraloreShimare)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Afghani Tauriel, Afghanistan, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/hobbitystmarymorstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait illustration of Tauriel from "With Hearts More Proof than Shields."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tauriel for With Hearts More Proof than Shields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flandersmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flandersmare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Hearts More Proof Than Shields.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261142) by [flandersmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flandersmare/pseuds/flandersmare). 



> Thank you so much for your lovely story, flandersmare!


End file.
